A Twist Of Fate
by christibabe
Summary: This is a sequel to Missing Panties and Winning Bets.  This is from Ranger's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a sequel to Missing Panties and Winning Bets. When I wrote that scene I thought that was it. Thanks to all those who reviewed, the characters demanded more play time. Who am I to deny them, especially Ranger. I hope I did this one justice. Please let me know what you think.

**Ranger's POV:**

I stood facing the door to my 7th floor apartment, loaded for bear. It had been a long 5 weeks and I'd just flown into Newark airport less then an hour ago. I'd been on a mission that had taken way too long to complete because of bad Intel and we'd barely made it out of that hellhole in one piece. I'd gotten the job done and made it back to the states and been debriefed before getting on a plane to bring me back home. I couldn't remember being this glad to get home before. Why then was I loaded for bear? Fifteen minutes before landing I'd pulled up the GPS to locate Babe only to find she was parked at Morelli's. I made it out of the airport in record time and a drive that would normally take an hour took me no more then 20 minutes. I don't remember the drive, because during that time I was planning the murder of a Trenton cop by the name of Joe Morelli. I'd thought of numerous ways to kill the bastard and dispose of the body. Too bad I couldn't really act on it, because my killing him would hurt the single most important person in my life. My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Aka Ranger, Aka Batman. I'm standing here waiting for the elevator to bring Babe up to our apartment so I can get the physical evidence I need. I can't kill the cop but I can sure as shit beat the fuck out of him. I'd checked the video feed when Babe got out of her car and my hands had clenched. I could be wrong but it was doubtful. The elevator dinged signaling Babe's arrival so I stood waiting for her to come in the door. The door opened, she walked in and…I knew. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms over my chest. I made my way over to where Babe stopped, she seemed a little confused. I took her in my arms and held her close trying to keep a tight rein on the rage I felt inside. I dipped one hand beneath the waist of her jeans going down….bare skin was all I found and I now had all the proof I needed to take my rage out on officer Morelli. I wasted no time heading for the door, knowing I would get one more piece of proof before I murdered Morelli. No damnit, I already decided not to murder him, I'd just beat the hell out of him.

When I reached 5 I stalked out onto the control room floor and said, "Report." My voice was deadly calm but this didn't fool my men. No one spoke. As I looked to each man in turn he winced but they all stayed quiet. My gaze landed on Diaz and I said, "Report."

"The hospital clinic and Morelli's."

I had what I needed and was on my way. Vaguely I felt something pulling at the waist of my pants but I paid it no attention because it wasn't slowing me down in the least. I made it to the Turbo and was vaguely aware that Babe was getting in the car too. I paused long enough for her to get belted and made my way to Morelli's in record time. I got out and headed for his door giving the door a loud knock. When the blonde opened the door I was a little puzzled. She said something to Babe and I heard Babe reply but the words were out of focus. Okay, deep breath, focus. I put a tighter rein on the rage I was feeling and made myself listen to them.

"…..I tried to tell him."

What did she mean she tried to tell him? Who did she try to tell? Because she sure as shitting didn't tell me anything. The blonde laughed and I finally put a name to her. It was Terry Gilman. She and Morelli hit the sheets whenever he and Babe were on a break. She opened the door and I stepped inside. I frowned when I saw Morelli lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head. Then I heard Babe ask, "What happened?"

Terry sighed, "We were going upstairs and he told me he had the weirdest dream this afternoon. He dreamt I told him I was pregnant with twins and he fainted." She shrugged, "I told him it wasn't a dream it really happened. He fainted again and fell backwards down the stairs."

All the anger drained out of me. I silently laughed at the thought of Morelli fainting because he was going to be a father. Babe's gaze met mine and I saw her relax. "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen. I met them at the doctor's office and when I got done I came out to find Morelli on the floor. I helped bring them home and Terry and I talked for a bit."

"The panties?"

"I was distracted at the doctor's office and must have forgotten them."

I nodded and we headed out. When we got back to Rangeman I put my arm around Babe's waist and we made our way up to 5 and onto the control room floor. All eyes were on us and I noticed Diaz look pointedly at his watch. I frowned and stopped walking as a thought occurred to me. "Why were you distracted at the doctor's office?"

Babe smiled and met my gaze before telling me, "Because I had an ultrasound and found out I'm having twins."

Suddenly the room spun and everything went dark. When I came to I was laying in my bed and Babe was sitting beside me with a worried look on her face. I reached out my hand and caught both of her hands in mine.

"Please don't be mad Batman."

I gently pulled her down on the bed beside me and said, "I'm not mad Babe. How are you doing?"

"Scared. I don't want to lose you."

I closed my mouth over hers and gave her a gentle kiss, "You won't lose me Babe. Check my right hand pocket."

Her gentle hands reached in and pulled out the box. She gave me a nervous look.

"Open it Babe,"

She opened it and gasped, her eyes darting to mine, "It's beautiful. But why?"

"I bought that ring quite a while ago and I've been carrying it around ever since. When this last mission went hinky, that ring is what brought me through. I wanted to come back and put that ring on your finger where it belongs. I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum. Will you marry me?"

Tears fell from her eyes and there was such a look of joy on her face. "I love you Batman. You don't have to marry me….."

"I _want_ to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "Yes. I'll marry you Batman."

We sealed it with a passionate kiss that was rapidly turning into something more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. If you don't recognize a character as her, the character is a fictional character and any resemblance to real characters is purely accidental.

It was quarter to 6 and we were on our way to my parents house. I put this off as long as I possibly could, as I wasn't looking forward to my mom's reaction to my news. I still remember how scandalized she was when Val had gotten pregnant with Lisa. The fact that Ranger and I intend to get married will help, but there's still going to be a scene. Normally, I go to my parents on a Thursday night, but I'd had my second ultrasound yesterday and didn't want to ruin my joy. Ranger had gone with me and we'd found out we were having twin boys. I felt myself get even more nervous the closer we got.

Ranger, ever aware of his surroundings took one of my hands in his and said, "It'll be fine Babe."

"Fine! Fine! What if she tries to take over the wedding plans?"

Ranger smiled, "Not going to happen Babe."

"Look, there's still time…"

He squeezed my hands and said, "I got your back Babe."

What else could I do? I sat in silence as we hurtled to my parents house at break neck speed. Ranger parked and came around to help me out of the car. He took my hand in his and we walked up to the front door. My mom and grandma Mazur were on the front porch waiting for us. I tried to smile and gave them a finger wave. We went into the house and precisely at 6 p.m. we were all sitting down at the table and supper was set out. My mom had gone all out, all my favorites were on the table and I could smell the pineapple upside down cake cooling in the kitchen. We made small talk while we ate and I was actually starting to relax a little. The pineapple upside down cake was brought out and my mom gave me a huge piece. I was just getting ready to put the first bite in my mouth when….

"Mary Dumbrowski called today and said she saw Joe Morelli and Terry Gilman going into St. Francis. Seems Terry had an ultrasound and she's having twin girls."

I turned to look at my mom and felt extremely uncomfortable, "Ya. I've known for some time she was having twins. Girls huh?"

My father snorted, "Shoe's on the other foot now. Wonder how Morelli will like it if some damn fool tries to play _choo choo _with _his_ little girls."

Mom and I both turned to stare at my father. There was a hint of old anger in his eyes as he reached out and patted my hand, "Bet you thought I didn't know about that one. He's lucky you got to him first with the Buick, 'cause if I'd got him there would have been no more Morelli."

I gulped and out of the corner of my eyes I noticed my mom cross herself.

"Joe and I are still friends. It won't ever be more than that though." I turned to Ranger and caught his slight nod. "Actually, I have some news myself." I put my left hand on the table and….

"_Stephanie! _ Why didn't you tell us sooner? When's the date? I'll call and get the VFW hall…."

Ranger spoke for the first time, "Actually, there won't be time for that right now. Stephanie has agreed to have our wedding take place Saturday so I can put a plan in motion to safeguard her and the babies."

"_Saturday! Saturday! That's tomorrow! _ Mary Lou never told her mother the night before that she was getting married the next day. Sally Giovinchiani never told her mother the night before that she was getting married the next day…." She went on but I tuned out the words hoping she wouldn't pick up on Ranger's little slip. I was not so lucky. I watched as she stopped mid-thought and her eyes widened, she looked to me and her gaze lowered before coming back to my face, "You're pregnant?"

That's not the reason we are getting married though…"

Before I could finish she stood and said, "Stephanie, I need your help in the kitchen please."

I sighed and stood, Ranger gave my hand a squeeze and held me to him. I touched his cheek and said, "It'll be okay."

I'd no more than got through the kitchen door and she started, "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Actually, I'm having twins mom. Both boys."

She was still for several seconds and then, "Gina Vionnie never told her mother she was pregnant with twin boys. Mary Scalionni never told her mother she was pregnant with twin boys. Pearlie Delvechio never told her mother she was pregnant with twin boys." She paused and then suddenly she was dancing around the kitchen pumping her fist in the air, "Yes! Yes! Yes! It's about damn time! And grandsons to boot! Hot damn! Stephanie, you have done me proud." She stopped in front of my and hugged me tight.

"Uh…." I was speechless.

My mom patted my shoulder, "Don't get me wrong Stephanie. I love you and Val with all my heart, as well as Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa. I wouldn't trade any of you for anything in the world. But I always wanted to give your father a son. To hold a carbon copy of the man I love in my arms. Your father would tell you he'd rather have a daughter or granddaughter any day, but still…"

"Are you really happy ma?"

" Oh Stephanie, I'm so proud of you. Not only are you giving me twin grandsons, but you are the strongest woman I know. You have made it through situations that would have any other woman hiding in their closet in fear. I love you baby. Are _you _happy?"

I hugged her and said, "Yeah. I'm very happy."

With that we went back into the dinning room and I once again took my place beside Ranger. My mom beamed, "Frank, mother, Stephanie is pregnant with twin boys." Then she turned to Ranger, "So, where is this wedding taking place and is there anything I can do?"

Ranger took my hand in his and replied, "The location has to remain a secret. We will all fly out later tonight if you agree. I'm having the wedding video taped though so you'll be able to show all your friends."

Helen Plum's POV:

Hot Damn! It was about time I get to shove it in those old busy bodies faces. _My_ little girl was going to have twin boys. No one else in the Burg had twin grandsons. They always called anytime my little girl did anything, laughing because they thought it was so funny a girl from the Burg trying to be a Bounty Hunter. All those cars getting blown up. Well now it was my turn to rub it in their faces just what a wonderful woman my little girl was. They all thought it was a disgrace that Stephanie hadn't married Morelli, and then all the talking they did about her and all those men dressed in black. I knew what they were saying about my little girl. I kept my silence and at times I'm ashamed to say I was even embarressed by Stephanie. I never understood her. She wasn't interested in the things I could teach her like Val was. But the love I feel for her is stronger than I ever knew I could love a child. I still remember seeing her running away from those damn men when that Abruzzi character was after her. I had floored the gas pedal to reach her. How dare anyone threaten my baby. Oh, I know I gave Stephanie a hard time and was always on her to change her job and to get married. I wanted to see her happy. For me, that was being happy. I see now that my way isn't her way. The look in her eyes when she looks at Ranger...she never looked at Joe that way. She wears a confidence I can only guess at. I can't wait to watch her walk down the isle and say her vows with this man she loves. I will gladly go with them anywhere so I can see my baby get married. I smiled to myself and thought, "Watch out Burg. Nothing will ever be the same again."

Ranger's POV:

I'd felt Babe's tension on the way here and let her know I had her back. I still remembered the other times I'd been to dinner at the Plum's house. The first time was when Babe had been after uncle Mo. I'd called to get a progress report only to be told they had plenty of food and her mother was setting another place. When I'd asked what would happen if I didn't show up Babe had told me I didn't want to know. So I'd ended up eating supper at the Plum house. The second time Joyce Barnhardt had showed up and I'd felt uncomfortable like a piece of prime meat she was looking to buy and devour so when Babe had taken her to the kitchen to talk, I made good my escape and arranged it so Joyce wouldn't be able to follow Babe when she left. When her mother started with getting the VFW hall I'd gone and let the cat out of bag and let slip about the babies. Her mother had stood and practically ordered Babe into the kitchen. I tensed, waiting impatiently for their return. Then we'd all heard Helen Plum practically shout, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" What the hell was that all about? Then there they were back and Helen was telling her husband and mother that Babe was pregnant with twin boys. Then she'd asked the hard question of where the wedding would take place. I took Babe's hand in mine and replied, "The location has to remain a secret. We will all fly out later tonight if you agree. I'm having the wedding video taped though so you'll be able to show all your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E. Any character not recognized as J.E. characters is purely a work of fiction and any resemblance to real people is merely coincidental.

Rating: MA

Today was the day. In two short hours I would be marrying the man I loved more than anything else in this world. I had just showered and washed my hair and was now dressing in the most beautiful blue dress I'd ever seen. Ranger said it matched my eyes and made them stand out even more. The dress reached my knees with a slit up one side. The top was bare on one shoulder with a knot holding the dress up at the other shoulder. The dress fit like a glove. Once the dress was on Mr. Alexander was going to do my hair and then I'd finish up with my make-up. I still couldn't believe we were here. Ranger was going over security with a group of men in another wing, but planned to be done in plenty of time for the wedding. I spent another 20 minutes prepping before opening the door to my room so Mr. Alexander could come in. He worked his magic with my hair and then I finished up with my make up. I was finally ready and made my way to the room I'd been shown to earlier where I was to wait for the wedding to start. As I neared the room, I felt all the hairs stand up on my arms and I got that sick feeling in my stomach that always signaled something wasn't quite right. I figured I was being paranoid, after all...what could happen_ here_ of all places. Security was tighter here then anywhere else I knew. I decided not to go back for my purse, where my gun and other bounty hunter parafinallia was and continued into the room in front of me.

I entered to see my family all there before me. Lula and Connie, were there with them as well as Joe and Terry. In a moment I knew I should have listened to my instincts. Everyone was seated except for three strange men I'd never seen before. They were of middle eastern descent and carried semi automatic weapons. One of them waived his gun at me and told me in broken English, "Come in and sit down."

Carefully I made my way to one of the remaining seats and sat down. Although I didn't have my Bounty Hunter purse, I did have my cell phone and a few tricks in the little blue purse I was carrying with me. I tried to think of everything that was in there and what would be the most help to us. I looked at Joe and he shook his head minutely in the negative, telling me not to do anything. I moved my head side to side and stood. "I have to use the restroom."

The man who'd spoken to me when I entered said, "Sit down."

"I have to go. I can't hold it. I'm pregnant."

He gave a snarl and said something in a foreign language before waiving me forward with his gun. One of the other men stepped forward and nodded. The first guy said, "No funny things."

The second man took my arm and half dragged me from the room and down a hallway to a door about halfway down the hall. He opened the door and almost pushed me inside. I found myself in a bathroom. I went over to the sink and turned on the water before going to sit on the toilet. I opened my purse and found my cell. Quickly, while keeping one eye on the door I text Ranger what was happening. I found a wire I'd worn the last time I used the little blue purse, when I did a distraction job for Ranger. I quickly text him that I had a bug in my purse and the little critter was alive. I placed it where Ranger always placed the wires and turned it on as I'd seen him do many times. I turned off the water and flushed the toilet. When it was quiet I said out loud, "Now what?"

My phone chirped and I checked my in box. I deleted the message after reading it and placed the phone back in my purse. I went back to the door and opened it, going back out into the hallway. I was taken back to the room and was pushed to sit down. I made eye contact with Joe, then Terry, then Lula. I nodded minutely to each and got a nod back. As one, Lula, Terry and I stood and made our way near one of the armed men. I started mumbling making sure I was speaking loud enough for them to hear me. "I can't believe this fucking day. It's supposed to be my wedding day for crimeny sakes. It's not bad enough my cars get blown up and I have stalker after stalker coming after me, not to mention rolling in all the garbage, but now my wedding day is being fucked up by these three bozos. Well enough is enough. Not today." I turned to the man in front of me and glared at him. "This is my wedding day and you picked the wrong person to fuck with!" With that I grabbed his shoulders and brought my knee up into his groin as hard as I could. Terry and Lula had timed their attacks to coincide with mine and all three men howled in pain. Once the men were down Morelli knocked out the guy Terry had taken then came over to mine next. Lula was sitting on hers to give him the extra time to get to him as well.

We found some cord from the curtains to tie the three men up. I text Ranger and told him 3 down what next. He answered back he needed a distraction in the main office of the building and told us how to get there. Joe grabbed the weapons from our three guards and we headed out. It only took us a few minutes to reach the area where Ranger needed us. Terry, Lula and I entered and went into our act for all we were worth.

"Uh Oh. Looks like we done got the wrong room white girl." Lula stood with her hands on her hips.

"I told you this was the wrong room." Terry replied.

I rolled my eyes, "So now where do we go?"

A gravely voice spoke in broken English, "You go no where. How did you get away from your guards."

I turned around and came face to face with evil. The man in front of me made Abruzzi and Scrog seem like normal, healthy, human beings. The hair on my arms was standing on end and I put a hand over my un-born babies to protect them. I forced myself to continue my roll, knowing Ranger needed me to do my job so he could do his. I smiled and licked my lips. I tried not to throw up at the look of lust on the face before me. I'd noticed he was the only armed man in this room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him roughly. I couldn't help the "Ow!" that came out.

"I think you will come with me when I finish here." He put his hand on my belly and sneered. "I'll cut this baby out of you and take you for my own."

I saw red. I have no idea what happened next or how I did it but suddenly I was ramming my knee into his groin and in the back of my mind I heard someone saying, "The fuck you will you bastard! You have fucked with my day too much already and I'm fucking tired of all this bullshit. You will_ NOT _harm my babies you son of a bitch and you will get your fucking hands off me and my babies!" Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I heard Ranger talking to me in a soothing voice. I stilled and calmed before sagging in his arms as the world went black.

Ranger's POV:

I was in the middle of a planning session with my men, planning to re-take the building when my phone chirped. I checked the in-coming message and saw it was from Babe. She let me know she had a working wire and wanted to know how she could help. As much as I wanted her safe and nowhere near the monster in that office, I knew she would be just the distraction we needed. I told her just what I needed her to do. When she text again I knew I had to ask her to distract the monster. When I heard him say he was going to cut the baby out I stopped worrying about doing this the nice way and I started cutting a path through the men in front of me to get to Babe. When I finally got there I saw Babe repeatedly kneeing the monster in the privates. She was telling him he'd never harm her babies. I grabbed Babe from behind and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her relax in my hold before she fainted. I bellowed, "Bobby! Haul your ass over here pronto!"

Bobby made it to us in record time. He checked her over and then his eyes met mine, "She's okay boss. She just fainted. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to the man beside me, "Mr. Manoso, I'd like to thank you for your services here today. If there's ever anything you need..."

I picked Babe up in my arms and left the room without responding to him. I took Babe to the room she'd been given last night and lay her on the bed. When she came to several minutes later she opened her eyes and we locked gazes. I gave her a smile and said, "Proud of you Babe."

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Can we finally get married now?"

I laughed, "Whenever you're ready."

Neither of us realized that someone in that office had a smart phone and had video-taped the incident. They uploaded it to the internet and as Babe and I said our vows in the most beautiful of rose gardens, the video was getting hit after hit.

Unknown POV's in Unknown countries and regions throughout the world:

_This conversation takes place in the language of the countries and regions of origin but is translated here in English so we may all understand it's significance._

I smiled to myself. So, Ranger Manoso was getting married hmmmm. How nice of him to show me his one true weakness. I called my second in command and told him exactly what I wanted. Finally, I was going to have my revenge. I was surprised to get a call a bare 15 minutes after I'd issued my orders. I frowned as I answered the phone. My general was sorry, but none of his men were willing to do as I asked. I was furious. Why! I would have them shot for daring to disobey a direct order. My general told me there was a new video on the internet and I should watch it. I hung up from him and pulled up the video. I watched in horror as the scene played out. I gulped. Finally I picked up the phone.

My general answered, "Yes you excellence."

"I want you to get a message to Manoso."

"What message would you like me to give him?"

"I would like a truce. Tell him I will never try to use his family for revenge."

"Excellent choice your excellence. I will get the message to him."

Stephanie's POV:

It was finally happening. I was walking down the aisle with my dad. Lula, Connie and Val had already made their way down the aisle as well as Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa. Everyone was waiting for me. My eyes never left Ranger. I knew my love was shining out of my eyes and the look of love in his eyes nearly brought me to my knees. When I finally reached him, my dad placed my hand in Ranger's and said, "Take care of my little girl."

Ranger nodded, "I will."

We had eyes only for each other. We made the right responses at all the right times and finally the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

Ranger caught my mouth in the most loving, passionate embrace I'd ever experienced. When the minister had us turn and face the guests, he said, "I'd like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Happy life to you both."

We made our way down the aisle and stood at the entrance to the tent that had been set up for the wedding supper. We shook hands with all the guests. When the last person in line took my hand, my eyes opened wide. The man smiled at me and said, "Mrs. Manoso, it has been a privilege meeting you. I don't want you to worry about any repercussion from today's incident. I've talked with several influencial people as well as all the men in that room and they all assure me there will be no actions taken against you, your husband or any party who has helped us today. You all have done a service to your country."

"Uh, thank you sir. That's very kind of you."

"It's no more than right for all you and your husband and his men have done for us."

Then, of all things, he saluted me. I grinned weekly and gave a little finger wave. Gee, who'd a thought?

I was getting ready to go inside with Ranger when Tank came back out. He met Ranger's eyes and gave a baffled shake of his head. "I've gotten about 50 phone call. All asking for a truce for their bosses. Each said they saw the whole thing on the internet and their boss told them to tell you they'd never use your family for revenge."

Ranger frowned, "What are they all talking about?"

"No idea."

Just then Lester came out with an Ipad. "You gotta see this."

"What?" from Ranger and Tank simultaneously.

Lester held the Ipad so we could all see and pressed play. My eyes opened wide at the scene that played out before me. When it was finally over, I looked up at Ranger and asked in a stunned voice, "Did I really do that?"

Ranger smiled and said, "I said it before Babe. Proud of you." Then he turned to Tank and raised an eyebrow, "Do you think this is what they saw that made them decide to call the truce?"

Tank smiled broadly and nodded, "I do believe it is."

Ranger smiled, "Call them back and tell them I accept."

I frowned and said, "I don't think so."

They all looked at me. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm not willing to accept them just leaving me and the babies alone. I think you should tell them that as far as I'm concerned if they lay one hand on any one of my family or friends that I won't be happy. That includes Ranger and his men."

For several seconds they all looked at me with their blank faces before Ranger lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. He turned to Tank and said, "Tell them I accepted, but add what Babe said as well."

Tank nodded and left to do just that. With over 50 phone calls to make Tank was going to be very busy. Ranger took my hand and we made our way back through the guests and to the waiting limo that was going to take us to the airport. I couldn't wait to see where Ranger was taking me for our honeymoon.

_Note: I am sorry I couldn't divulge the location of the wedding, but I wasn't sure of the fan fiction rules in relation to this and so decided to error on the side of caution. Hopefully I gave you enough of a clue as to where it took place. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E., that is unless you don't recognize them from one of her books. Any characters not recognized as hers is a fictional character and any resemblance they may have to real characters is purely coincidental.

Unknown POV's in Unknown countries and regions throughout the world:

_This conversation takes place in the language of the countries and regions of origin but is translated here in English so we may all understand its significance._

"Your excellence,"

"Yes?"

"We have gotten a response from Ranger Manoso."

"Yes, yes. Get on with it. What did he say?"

"He has agreed to our truce…."

"Good, good…"

"There is more your excellence."  
>"Well, what is it?"<p>

"Mrs. Manoso says that's not good enough."

"_WHAT!_"

"She says that we should also leave her family and friends alone. That includes Ranger and his men."

"I can't allow that."

"Your excellence, I have it on good authority that there will be news footage on Mrs. Manoso being aired in a few minutes. We have been encouraged to view the footage. It details Mrs. Manoso's career."

"We will watch the footage and then I will decide."

"Yes your excellence."

At exactly 1900 hours news footage of the scene being played over the internet was aired on several news channels throughout the world. The reporters went on to chronicle Stephanie Plum, now Stephanie Manoso's illustrious career. It touched on the number of cars bombed, times her apartment was bombed, stalkers, and skips brought in. Stephanie Plum, Aka Stephanie Manoso, Aka The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Aka Cupcake, Aka Babe, always got her man.

Eyes met and nods took place, "Inform Mrs. Manoso her wishes have been heard and I will comply with her wish. As far as I am concerned Ranger Manoso and his men hold no interest for me and there will be NO revenge sought."

"Very good your excellence."

Stephanie's POV:

Here we were going through security before boarding the plane. I still had no idea where Ranger was taking me on our honeymoon, but I couldn't wait till we were alone in our bedroom so we could start enjoying married life. I'd gone a whole week with no sugar and I was really feeling the effects. If we didn't get there soon I'd have to jump him mid-flight. I noticed a few of the younger women were being shown to the strip search rooms and I had a feeling by the way the guards were looking at me that I might end up in one of them damn rooms. We finally made our way to the head of the line and I was motioned to one of the rooms. Ranger glared at the guards and they visibly paled. Just as he was getting ready to say something, the T.V. screen closest to us showed the scene from the internet regarding what had happened earlier that day before our wedding. I noticed the guards did a double take when they recognized me. They winced when my knee came into contact with that monsters privates. Then the footage went on to show my cars on fire and there was footage of my stalkers and the skips I'd gone after. The guards turned back to me and I noticed they had a sickly paler.

"It's okay Mrs. Manoso, you're cleared. Go on through please."

"No strip search?"

"_NO! _Please accept our apologies for the mis-understanding."

I smiled and sailed on through, Ranger right behind me.

Ranger's POV:

When those little twerps motioned Babe towards a room indicating they were going to strip search her I was ready to tear them apart. Before I could say or do anything, the news footage came on the T.V. I'd arranged for Tank to make sure this footage made it to all the networks so it would reach the countries and regions necessary. Tank had delivered my message and added the message Babe requested. I figured we'd give them something else to think about with the news footage. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing when the guards turned back to Babe and apologized for the mis-understanding. They motioned her through and I was on her heels. I couldn't wait for Babe to see the Villa I'd rented for the next month. I felt a smile slip as I thought of all the ways we were going to enjoy each other over the next month. Babe had mentioned a time or two about being interested in the country her ancestors had come from. I couldn't wait to see her face when we landed in Italy.

Stephanie's POV:

It seemed like we'd been flying for days. When they announced we were landing at a small airport in Italy, I turned to Ranger. He laughed and the stewardess dropped a whole tray loaded with drinks and another stewardess nearly fell over a passenger. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him. "You remembered."

He gave a barely perceptible nod, "We'll be staying at a villa for the next month. I've arranged a few shopping trips and sight-seeing. We'll hit all the major spots over the next month."

I reached up and gave him a quick kiss, "I have a surprise for you to Batman."

He raised an eyebrow and touched my cheek. I smiled coyly and whispered, "I haven't had any sugar in a week." When his eyes darkened I added, "And I'm really starting to feel the effects."

He smiled his mega-watt smile and took my hand in his.

We spent the first week of our honeymoon exploring the villa. We made love countless times, initiating all the rooms at least once. We couldn't get enough of each other. Although we could have easily continued, Ranger made good on his promise to take me shopping and to show me all the sights of Italy that I'd always wanted to see. It was everything I could have hoped it would be. When our last day came, I hated for it to end. I had enjoyed my time alone with Ranger. Even that day he made special. The love he showed me when we made love brought tears to my eyes.

Our flight back seemed to be over before we knew it, and when we landed in Newark, Tank and Lula were there to meet us. I saw them as we neared the baggage counter and when Lula saw me she grinned and jabbed Tank in the ribs before waving and saying, "Hey white girl. Get your skinny ass over here so I can give you a hug."

I smiled, "Hey Lula. Tank. How's it going?"

Ranger and Tank did some kind of handshake as Lula and I hugged. Tank slapped Ranger on the back and said, "Welcome back Ranger, Bombshell."

I tried to raise an eyebrow at the Bombshell_, where_ _the hell did that come from?_ Tank had always called me Stephanie. I couldn't do the one eyebrow that Ranger and the Merry Men did, both of mine raised and it lost the effect I was trying for. Tank laughed, "Sorry Steph. You've become famous in the past month. With that pre-wedding scene hitting the internet and then the news footage, we've been fielding interview requests like mad."

I groaned. I so did _NOT_ want to hear that. I just wanted to go to our apartment and continue our married life. Lula laughed, "It's not so bad Steph. You should a seen your mom when she did her interview."

My eyes opened wide, "My _mom_ did an interview?"

"Sheeeet. She shore did. She told everybody how proud she was to be your mom and that you were having twin boys in a few months and if they did anything to upset you she was gonna call their mamma's and give them a piece of her mind for not raising nice young men and women."

"My mom said that?"

"Yup."

"What about my grandma?"

"Well, she didn't actually get on T.V. or anything. Your mom had just gotten through givin' her interview and they were deciding how to do grannies when some of the cameramen snuck out. Well, they kept talking and before you knew it the rest of the cameramen were AWOL. When those news people found them they was all refusing to go anywhere near granny. Said her hands were too fast and they didn't feel like being felt up by an old lady. Then those news people said they'd get the footage and took the cameras back in. Well pretty soon only the female reporters were filming and all the male newsmen were out with the cameramen. Your granny shore does have fast hands."

I couldn't help it. I was laughing so hard Ranger had to hold me up. "Hey! I'll just take grandma Mazur with me whenever I have to go out in public."

"Don't worry Babe. We'll have your back."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any character not recognized from the books is a figment of my imaginations and any similarity to a real person is strictly coincidental.

Today Ranger and I were going for my 6 month check-up. I had been working on tracing skips for the guys at Rangeman most of the morning. One of the perks of being pregnant was my exercise routine was drastically reduced and I got to sleep in as long as I wanted. If I needed an afternoon nap…no problem. Ranger still encouraged me to eat healthy but he'd even relaxed here too. I don't know who was more surprised the day he brought me a peanut butter and olive sandwich with cheese doodles and a caffeine free coke. I was surprised but not as shocked as most of the men. I don't think he surprised Diaz though. Diaz was smiling ear to ear and gave me a wink before continuing on to his desk. A few minutes later I saw Hal walk by him and hand him an envelope. Man, these guys bet on everything. It wasn't like the bets the cops used to make on me though. This was all good-natured fun. Not one to look a gift sandwich in the mouth, I took a bite and started chewing. I couldn't help the moan that escaped and I heard several chairs squeaking as if their patrons were fidgeting in the seats. I got about halfway through the sandwich before the nausea started. Damn! I hated the nausea. I didn't have true morning sickness like so many other women I knew. I just got uncomfortably nauseous if I ate something that didn't agree with my stomach. Unfortunately for me, that was most of the food I liked and enjoyed. No longer could I eat donut after donut, or half a cake, or a full meatball sub. No! All the foods I liked the best and craved made me nauseous within a few minutes of starting to eat them. So, although I got little bits here and there, I could never finish anything. The foods I could eat forever and ever were the foods Ranger liked the best. That's right, healthy food. My doctor was happy though, because overall my eating was much healthier then it had been before, and I'd only gained about 20 pounds during my first 2 trimesters. I put my sandwich down and took a nice long drink from my coke before looking up at Ranger. "Ready to go?"

"You aren't going to finish your sandwich?"

"I've had enough."

He smiled, "Babe."

I sighed, "It's really unfair you know. The only food I can eat in bulk is that healthy crap you like so well."

He chuckled. Reaching over he snagged the sandwich and took a bite. I wasn't the only one who saw it and we all stilled. Suddenly you could hear a pin drop. Ranger chewed slowly, one eyebrow raised and he moaned. Shit! Batman moaned! I looked down at my lap and then back up to where Ranger was finishing _my _sandwich. I couldn't believe I was actually seeing him eating a peanut butter and olive sandwich and moaning with every bite. When he finished he took a drink of my soda and polished it off as well. He raised an eyebrow and declared, "That was actually good. Are you ready to go?"

I looked down at my lap and sighed, "I need to go up to 7 for few minutes before we leave."

He gave me a puzzled look. I grinned and replied to his unasked question, "What does it do to you when _I _moan while eating?"

His eyes turned black with desire and he closed in. I was gently lifted and he carried me to the elevator. We made it to the doctor's appointment and we were only 15 minutes late. Luckily for us the doctor was running slightly late. We had just sat down when the doors opened and Terry and Joe walked in. After checking in, they looked around and seeing us made their way over.

Terry smiled at me and said by way of greeting, "This really isn't fair. Here you've barely gained any weight at all and I'm as big as a barn."

I couldn't help but laugh at her fake petulant tone. "It's not my fault. I can't eat the good stuff, it doesn't agree with me." I looked over at Ranger and playfully poked him in the stomach with my elbow, "However, Ranger has found a liking for peanut butter and olive sandwiches."

Ranger gave me a pained look, "Babe."

Joe nodded, "They are awesome. I fixed one for Terry but she took one bite and nearly threw up. I couldn't let it go to waste so I ate the rest. Man! It was the best one I've ever had. It's funny, I never really enjoyed them before."

We talked for a few more minutes before my name was called. Ranger and I stood and he put his hand at the small of my back as we made our way back to our exam room. It didn't take long for the doctor to examine me. He was happy with my progress and made a few suggestions. We made our way out into the waiting room after making my next appointment and we were nearly at the door when Joe and Terry came out. Joe's face was red and Terry was laughing so hard she could barely walk. Ranger and I looked at each other and grinned. He whispered, "This has to be good."

We waited for them to make their way to where we were and I asked, "What's so funny?"

Joe grumbled, "Nothing!"

Terry laughed harder.

Joe took her arm and gently tried to move her along but she was laughing too hard. Finally she managed to wipe her eyes and her gaze met mine. "We were talking to the doctor and Joe was telling him how his stomach has been kinda queasy lately. The doctor started asking questions, like what he's been eating and," She broke off laughing again. After several minutes she was able to get enough control to add, "When Joe told him about the peanut butter and olive sandwich, the doctor started chuckling and said it sounded like Joe was having cravings too."

I looked at Joe's red face and felt a grin split my face. Before the laughter could really get underway though, I had another thought. I thought about how Ranger was acting lately. He ate half of _my_ sandwich. And when we went to my parents, he hadn't been turning down desert like he'd used to. I had a sudden thought and went over to the receptionist. "Is the doctor busy with a patient? I had another question."

She smiled and after a glance back down the hall she replied, "You're in luck." She got up and went down the hall and a minute later the doctor was there before us.

"You had a question Mrs. Manoso?"

"Yes. You see, Terry was just telling me her doctor said Joe might be experiencing cravings. I was just wondering about that because Ranger has been eating things he would _never_ eat under normal circumstances and I was just wondering…"

"Yes, I see your point Mrs. Manoso. You may be right. Cravings could account for your husbands sudden appetite change. It's not uncommon for some fathers to experience morning sickness, cravings, even labor pains. It's quite a phenomenon."

"Thank you doctor." I smiled at the doctor, turned to Terry and the two of us grinned and broke into laughter. Unfortunately the males at our side found nothing funny in the information we learned.

Ranger spoke in a deadly soft voice, "I am _not _having cravings!"

Joe nodded, "You tell them."

Finally getting our mirth under control, we agreed to get together for supper one night and made our way to our cars. Once Ranger handed me into the car he went around and got behind the wheel. He sat for a moment in silence before saying, "Babe, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to the guys."

I grinned up at him, "Your secret is safe with me Batman."

Three weeks later we met Joe and Terry at Pino's. Ranger and I sat with our backs to the wall in our booth and Terry and Joe sat on the opposite side. Ranger and Joe had ordered meatball subs and Terry ordered a salad. I ordered a grilled chicken breast with rice and green veggies. While Terry and I had water, the guys each had a beer. Terry and I had lots of fun comparing our pregnancies. Joe and Ranger left the conversation to us while they dug into their subs. I looked longingly at Ranger's sandwich and after awhile he reluctantly held it out so I could have a bite. I took a tiny bite and gave him a kiss for his sacrifice. He raised an eyebrow and held the sandwich out so I could take another bite. I sighed reluctantly and shook my head.

"One bite is all I dare take. Anymore and I'm afraid my stomach will get upset."

He nodded and finished off the sandwich in two bites.

I turned to Joe and asked, "How's work going Joe?"

He shrugged, "Pretty tame. Since you quit Bounty Hunting I've had to solve my own cases."

We all laughed at that. When I was Bounty Hunting, it was really freaky how many of my skips were involved in cases Morelli was working on. In the past four months I hadn't been to the precinct once. Ranger and the guys took care of all the skips. My contribution was in skip tracing and giving my input. Our thoughts were interrupted by Big Dog and Carl Costanza. They'd just entered Pino's and spotting us they made their way over.

Carl grinned, "Hey Steph. Long time no see. What have you been doing with yourself?"

I smiled back and waived for the guys to join us. "I've been doing skip tracing for Rangeman. It's a little hard to go chasing skips being 7 months pregnant."

Carl laughed, "You are looking good though. We all miss you."

"Yeah, yeah. You miss all the money I made you."

Carl chuckled, "That too. That too." He looked over at Morelli and Terry and winked, "Kinda feels like old times huh?"

Just then, Joe's face paled and he started sweating. He put a hand over his mouth and excused himself. Terry and I exchanged looks and tried not to smile. Big Dog shook his head, "He's been doing that a lot lately. Hope he doesn't get you sick or anything."

"I'm sure Joe's fine. It must have been something he ate."

Carl frowned, "A meatball sub and a beer? That's never made him sick before."

"Well, he had two peanut butter and olive sandwiches, a bag of chips, three donuts, and a huge piece of black forest cake an hour before we left."

Both men grimaced, "Yeah, we noticed he sometimes eats really weird." They looked to me, "Kinda like you used to Steph."

I grinned, "Can't say that now. I'm eating healthy these days."

After checking out my plate they nodded. By this time Ranger's face was looking a little pale. He had started sweating and was fighting hard to keep it together till the other two men left. We talked a few minutes more before Carl and Big Dog left. They'd no more then got to their own table and ordered and Ranger excused himself. He moved faster then I've ever seen him move before in the direction of the bathroom. Terry and I again grinned at each other and finished our meal while waiting for our guys to return.

"Did Joe _really_ eat all that?"

"Yup. What did Ranger have to eat before coming?"

"A whole pineapple upside down cake, two peanut butter and olive sandwiches and four tasty cakes."

"Oh my!"

"Yup."

"What are we going to do with them?"  
>"I've tried hiding all his contraband but he just calls my mom and asks her to make it for him. The really embarrassing thing is when we eat at my parents," I paused, not sure how to say this.<p>

"What? What?"

"Well, everything goes fine till dessert. Then when my mom brings out dessert, she always gives Ranger a really big piece. He _really_ enjoys his dessert. Complete with moans. Deep moans. My panties are always ruined within a few seconds of the first bite. But worse, I think the same thing happens to my mom and grandma."

Terry burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness!" She shook her head, "Does he know?"

My eyes got big, "Oh no! I wouldn't tell him! I can just imagine his face."

We both giggled nervously and she was just getting ready to say something when the guys rejoined the table. Joe was rubbing his stomach, "Must have got a bad meatball."

Terry had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, "Must have been. Ranger must have gotten one too. That's too bad. Stephanie and I must have lucked out. Well, are you guys ready to go then?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah. I'm beat. My back is killing me."

Ranger winced, "Mine too. Hope we aren't coming down with some new flu. Can't be good for the girls or the babies."

"I hear ya man."

Terry and I smiled at each other and followed the guys.

Later that night…

Ranger parked next to the door and ran inside. He made it to the tasty cake aisle and then grabbed more peanut butter and olives, worthless white bread…after all, that multi grain shit only went so far, then to the checkout. His mouth started watering, ah yes, Ben and Jerry's, how could he forget. Man, now he was going to have to get some hot fudge and caramel, and bananas and cool whip. Anything else? No, this was it. He'd just reached the checkout and saw Morelli was unloading his cart. He got in line behind him and waited his turn. The night clerk was used to this routine. After all it was the same every other night of the week. He grinned at the two men in front of him and asked, "Midnight cravings again?"

Both men nodded not saying a word till they were both outside. Then Joe turned to Ranger, "Our secret right man?"

Ranger nodded, "I'm not crazy man. My guys find out about this and I'll never live it down."

Joe nodded, "Boys at the precinct will be the same."

They nodded, each getting in their own car and heading home. There, each would make two peanut butter and olive sandwiches, a huge hot fudge and caramel sundae with bananas and cool whip, and open three tasty cakes. Then they would sit down at the table before consuming the whole thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Any character you recognize as J.E. belongs to her; any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is strictly coincidental.

Ranger's POV:

It was nearly midnight. For the first time in weeks I didn't feel like my usual snack. My back was killing me and I had huge cramps ripping across my gut. Man this was the worst I'd felt in ages. I looked over to see Babe sleeping peacefully. I frowned, just a little irked. She was the pregnant one yet she'd sailed through the last nine months. I'd been plagued with stomach problems, back aches, and my eating habits had gone down the toilet. Just then a rather exceptionally intense cramp ripped through my gut and I felt the bed sheet grow damp. My eyes widened in shock before I lifted back the sheet to see Babe's side of the bed had become a wet puddle. Gently I kissed her cheek and caller her name. "Babe." When she didn't respond I spoke louder, "Babe."

She moved slightly but still nothing. Suddenly before I could say anything more her eyes opened in panic and she whimpered, "Ranger. I think it's time."

I smiled, "No shit Sherlock. You flooded the bed. I'll get dressed and give Bobby a call."

She nodded and went towards the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and frowned, surely she wasn't going to take a shower now. But my Babe had other ideas. A shower was indeed what she was taking. I'd dressed and gotten her bag by the elevator door and was just waiting for her to dress when Bobby, Tank and Lester appeared at the door. Babe finally came out of the bathroom and we made our way down to the car. Tank and Lester took the front. I got in the back and held Babe over my legs so she would be comfortable. Bobby was at the business end in case of any emergency. There wasn't much traffic tonight, we'd lucked out there. As we neared St. Francis we heard sirens. Cop car most likely. Then we saw it. The four of us grinned and watched as Morelli pulled his SUV along-side ours as we parked in front of the hospital. I got out and carried Babe inside but before I went in the door I suggested to Lester he park Morelli's car for him.

Both Babe and Terry were taken to rooms in maternity while Morelli and I handed in our filled out registration forms. In seconds we were behind our girls. It worked out they were next door to each other. We grinned and shook our heads before heading in to our wives. I was surprised to see the doctor already there attending to business. "I'm surprised you didn't come in sooner Mrs. Manoso. You nearly waited too long. A few minutes more and you would have been bringing your sons for their first check up."

"I don't understand it doctor. I was sleeping so peacefully and then I heard Ranger call me and I suddenly felt wet. I thought I was going to feel labor pains."

The doctor frowned, "Are you saying you didn't feel any of the contractions? Your back didn't hurt or anything?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"I've never known that to happen before."

I growled, "If it makes you two feel any better, _my_ back has been killing me all night."

The doctor looked at Ranger. "Why did you wake your wife?"

"Because the sheets were wet and I thought her water might have broke."

He nodded, "How have _you_ been feeling tonight?"

"Like hell. My back has been killing me and I have cramps that like to tear my gut in two."

The doctor looked at Ranger stunned. Then he looked at me, "You were sleeping peacefully, no pains?"

"Right."

"Mrs. Manoso, is your husband by any chance overprotective of you?"

"Very."  
>"Babe."<p>

The doctor chuckled, "I've never heard of it before, but some of my colleagues swear it happens. Mr. Manoso, I suggest you sit down. If what I think is happening is actually happening, you are going to get very uncomfortable very quickly."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes and pulled the neck of my shirt so I was within a hairsbreadth of her ear, "I can handle this. You don't need to protect me from this. Please…."

I looked in her eyes and smiled before meeting her lips with mine. I should have known that my Babe would figure it out and call me onto the carpet. I sighed, "Are you sure Babe."

For a second she looked totally panic stricken before the resolve in her eyes slipped into place and she gave a firm nod. "I'm sure Batman. I need you to hold my hand and love me. This is a pain I'm willing to endure because I love you and the sons you gave me. I can't wait to meet them."

"Okay Babe. But if it gets to be too much…"

"Then I've got you to hold onto." She kissed me and suddenly she was hit by a contraction that liked to split her gut in two. She squeezed my hand and I started talking to her in a deep, soothing voice. Before she knew it the time to push had come.

Thirty minutes later Babe lay in her hospital bed holding one of our sons in each of her arms. Tank, Bobby and Lester had just joined us and Babe was grinning ear to ear fighting back a yawn. Babe looked up at the guys and asked, "What do you think?"

Tank was grinning ear to ear, "They are beautiful. Lula's here and would like to come back."

Babe rolled her eyes, "You tell her and anyone else out there to get in here."

With a chuckle Tank went to do her bidding. Lester and Bobby crept closer for a better look as we waited for the rest of the group to join us. The waiting room was crammed with people. Half of them here to see Babe and the other half waiting to see Morelli's daughters join the world. Babe's mom and grandma were the first ones in followed by her dad. Lula and the rest of the guys trickled in as well. Several of those waiting for baby Morelli's joined our group. I felt Babe's tension when Bella Morelli entered the room and went to where Babe held our sons.

"Bless you Stephanie Manoso. You have a strong spirit and are wise not to let others dictate your actions. You have helped Joseph to grow up and become the man he is today. If you had taken the easy way, you and Joseph would have had a great life with many fine sons. But because you were strong and didn't give in, the both of you have found your soul mates. No harm to you and your family from now and for always. You have shown an old woman that sometimes the easy way is not always best." With that she turned and walked out of the room.

To say we were all stunned would be putting it mildly. I vaguely recall hearing one of my men say, "That old woman gives me the willies."

I looked over and grinned at Hal. He blushed. My thoughts were interrupted when Lula asked, "You got names for those fine sons of yours white girl?"

Babe looked to me with love filled eyes and I went to take her hand in mine. She looked around the room to make sure everyone was there, frowned slightly until the door opened and then her smile widened. She gave a come here gesture with her head. I grinned as Julie rushed to the bed a gasped, "Oh Steph! They are beautiful."

"I'm so glad you could come to share this time with us Jules."

My mom came over to stand beside me and my dad put a hand on my back. "Proud of you son."

Babe smiled at everyone, tears glistening in her eyes, "Everyone, we'd like you to meet Alejandro Mateo Manoso," as she raised the baby in her right arm slightly, then she lifted the baby in her left arm slightly and continued, "and his younger brother, Christos Dante Manoso."

Everyone made such a fuss. Julie put a gentle finger on each babies cheek. "They are so little."

Babe nodded, "5 pounds 4 ounces each, and 19" long. They are 5 minutes apart."

Just then a nurse came in and said, "Sorry folks, but mom and babies need their rest."

There was a lot of good natured grumbling but the room cleared out. Tank was going to drive my parents and Julie back to my apartment where they would stay the night. I was staying the night with Babe and the babies. I helped her as she nursed them and then I lay them in their beds. I turned the lights down and climbed into bed behind Babe, pulled her into my arms and lay there quietly watching as she and my sons slept. I was a happy man. My world was in my arms.

The next morning we learned that two hours after our sons were born, Terry Morelli gave birth to twin girls. Marrissa Lynn was born 5 minutes before her sister Grace Anne. Both girls weighed 5 pounds and were 19" long.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as belonging to J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination. Any similarity to real persons is merely a coincidence.

Today was the day. I couldn't wait. I was currently waiting in the doctor's office for my name to be called so I could go back and get the all clear from my doctor. It had been _ so _long since Ranger and I had been able to do anything and I was definitely feeling it. I felt like I hadn't had any sugar in months, that's how bad I wanted him. I told him this morning that I thought my doctor would clear me today. His grin matched mine and he'd told me to give him a call and we could do lunch. Ella had agreed to watch the boys for me, and she would keep them through the afternoon. I heard my name and bounced to my feet and practically sprinted to where the nurse was standing holding my chart. The visit took no more than 15 minutes. I was lucky today. When the doctor told me I could resume normal extra curricular activities I worried my smile might blind him. I pulled out my cell phone as I headed for the car.

"Yo."

"Meet me in 5 on 7."

With that I tossed my phone in my purse and the normal 20 minute drive took less than 5 minutes as I rocketed towards Haywood. I parked in my usual spot and decided to take the stairs so I could get upstairs faster. Once in the apartment I stripped down as I made my way to the bathroom to get my robe. I slipped into the robe and headed back out to meet Batman. I'd just reached the front door when Ranger stepped into the apartment. I smiled and opened my robe, letting it fall to the floor. Ranger had me up in his arms in seconds and his mouth was on mine in the most bone-melting kiss I'd every had. He wasted no time getting us into the bedroom and as he lay me down on the bed, he followed, kissing every inch of me. When he pulled away I moaned in protest but he was back in seconds and went on as if there'd never been any interruption.

I was pulled from sleep with a passion-filled kiss. I opened my eyes and met Ranger's gaze. I smiled and he kissed me again. "I have to go back down for awhile Babe. I have a meeting. I should get back by 7 though. Ella called and said she could keep the boys tonight if we'd like."

I was torn. I had never been away from my babies for more than a few hours, but it had been _so_ long and even with this afternoon's activities, I hadn't had nearly enough of Batman. Like I said, I felt like I'd gone months without sugar. I met Ranger's gaze and he chuckled. He kissed me again and said, "It's up to you Babe. I understand if you don't want to be away from the boys for that long."

"I'm torn. I've never been away from them all night. But I need more time with you too."

He smiled full on and I felt my breath catch. "Whatever you decide Babe."

With that he kissed me one last time and left to go back down to 5. I made my way into the shower and my mind raced as I showered and dressed. What was I going to do? Once I had finished dressing, I called Ella. She picked up on the second ring, "Hello dear."

"Hi. How are the boys doing Ella?"

"They are being little angels. Right now they are sleeping. Would you like me to bring them down when they wake or would you like me to keep them here for the night?"

"I don't know….I've never been away from them all night. But I want to spend more time with Ranger…"

"Well dear, if there's anything I can do you only have to ask."

"Thanks Ella, are you bringing something in later?"

"Yes dear. Ranger has asked for a special meal. I can't say any more than that though."

I laughed, "No problem. Can you call me when the boys wake up?"  
>"Of course."<p>

I looked at my watch and saw it was barely 5. I had 2 hours before Ranger would be finished with his meeting and I had a hard decision to make. I stewed for half an hour before Ella called to say the twins were awake. I grabbed my key and made my way down to 6 where my babies were. I knocked and Ella let me in. I spent the next 75 minutes with my babies and was able to nurse both boys before it was time to leave and get ready for my night. I'd made my decision. Ella stopped in the doorway where I had just laid Alex and Dante down. "Dinner is nearly ready dear. Ranger just called to say he will be home at 7."

I turned and smiled at her, "Thank you. Are you sure it's okay if the boys stay here tonight?"

Ella beamed at me like I had just paid her the highest complement, "I would be honored to have the babies stay here tonight."

"Thank you Ella." We hugged and I went up to get ready for the night to come.

It took me all of the 15 minutes I had allotted to get ready for the coming night. When Ranger walked in the door I was standing where he'd be able to see me the moment he walked in. I watched as he entered and when I saw his eyes darken, I felt a responding quiver in my doodah. Ranger made his way to where I stood and he took my hand in his. Just then doorbell rang. Ranger kept my hand in his as he opened the door to Ella. She smiled at us and wheeled the cart over to the table. She set everything up and turned to ask, "Anything else you two need?"

I shook my head and Ranger answered, "Call us if you need us."

Ella nodded and smiled before leaving.

When the door closed Ranger turned to me and pulled me into his arms. After a bone-melting kiss he seated me at the table. He served us both from the dishes on the table and lit the candles before pouring us each a glass of wine. I moaned with my first bite. It was so good. When we'd finished the main course, Ranger surprised me with a piece of pineapple upside down cake. I reached for my fork but Ranger took the fork before I could reach it and cut into the cake. He lifted the fork to my mouth and our eyes met as I let him feed me the cake. I held his gaze as I ate, moaning with the first bite. His eyes darkened. By the time I finished my dessert, we were both breathing hard. I took a last drink of wine and set my glass down. Ranger took my hand in his again and stood, pulling me up beside him. We went into the living room and he turned a dial so that slow, romantic music played. He took me in his arms and we danced slowly round. He gave me little kisses that only made me hotter. By the time he finally lifted me in his arms I felt like I was ready to go up in flames. He carried me into the bedroom and set me down. Gently he undressed me, kissing every part of me as he did. Once I was standing before him naked, he lost no time in removing his own clothes. Slowly he lay me down and followed me down onto the bed. I couldn't get enough of him. He slowly made his way down my body till he reached the core. With one kiss he put me over the top. Our mouths met and the heat and passion had me ready to start all over again.

I felt the bed shift and opened my eyes. Ranger leaned down and kissed me slowly and thoroughly. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. "You going running?"

He grinned, "I would ask you to join me but I didn't think your heart would be in it."

I laughed, "I think I've already gotten my cardiovascular work out for the week."

He nodded, "You may be right. I asked Ella to bring the boys with her when she brings breakfast." He gave me another kiss before standing and backing up. "I'll see you in a bit."

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep for awhile. The next time I woke was when I heard Ranger return. I heard him head for the shower and I smiled. I threw back the covers and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped in behind Ranger and ran my hand up his back. He turned and captured my hand, pulling me to him. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. By the time we were done the water was cooling. We quickly dried and dressed because Ella would be there in 5 minutes. We made it with no time to spare.

When the door opened, Ella wheeled the cart in with our breakfast. Ram was behind her with a car seat in each hand. He nodded to Ranger before looking to me. "Where do you want them?"

I waived to the counter, "Set the car seats here please."

He did as I asked and I went over to peek inside. Alex was wide awake taking stock of everything. I unbuckled him from the car seat and lifted him out. I carried him over to Ranger and handed him to his daddy before going back to get Dante. I sat down with Dante in my arms. A few seconds later Ella and Ram left the apartment and Ranger and I enjoyed a leisure breakfast with our sons.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. belong to her. Any other character is a figment of my imagination. Any similarities to real people is merely coincidence.

I put the finishing touches on my makeup and stood, looking in the mirror to see if I had the right affect. I checked my watch to see how much time I had left and groaned when I saw I was out of time. It was time to go. I grabbed my purse and stuffed a few last minute items inside before making my way out into the living room where my guys were waiting. Ranger looked up when I entered the room. Our eyes met and his darkened with passion. "You look beautiful Babe."

I smiled, all the love I felt for this man spilling out. "You too Batman." He was dressed all in black, big surprise there right? Black silk shirt, black silk tie, and black dress slacks. There was a black suit jacket over the back of a chair that Ranger would put on before we left.

"You look beautiful mommy."

I looked down and smiled at my boys. They were standing beside their daddy and they were dressed identically to Ranger. I knelt down and opened my arms wide, "How are my boys?"

Alex grinned, "Anxious to get to our birthday party."

Dante nodded, "But why we gotta wear suits? Billy John had his party at McDonald's and he gotta wear jeans."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Cause we gotta have a party with Marrissa and Gracie."

Dante winced, "I hope Gracie doesn't try kissing me again. That is _so _gross."

I hid a smile as I ran my hand through Dante's shiny black hair. He was so much his father's son. Both my boys were. They were carbon copies of what Ranger would have looked like at 5 years old. I looked up and saw Ranger was trying not to laugh. He gave me a wink before taking my hand and helping me to stand back up.

"Time to go." He put his arm around my waist and we headed for the car. I gave a longing look at the Turbo, but we rarely took that when the boys were with since there wasn't enough room. Instead, Ranger helped me into the passenger seat of the Cayenne before lifting the boys in the back and making sure they were seat belted in. That done he climbed in the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway.

There had been a lot of changes in our lives over the past 5 years. The first change came about because of the baby shower. Ranger's mom, my mom, Ella, Lula and Connie had gotten together and thrown me a baby shower three months after the twins were born. When Ranger saw how much stuff I'd gotten at the shower, he'd jokingly said, "Babe, we need a bigger place."

Three months later we moved into the Batcave as Lula called it. My home was beautiful. It looked like a large villa and sat on 3 acres. Rangeman did the security and ours was top of the line. There was plenty of play space for the boys. Every morning Ranger and I would ride into work together, with the boys in the back seat. Ranger had remodeled the apartment on 7 so it was now a child's dream play area. While we worked, Ella would keep an eye on the boys. I never went back to working for Vinnie. Rangeman still did the high skip bonds, and Lula did the low level bonds I used to do. When she needed help with a skip, I would sometimes ride with. If I wasn't able to help out, Ranger made sure one of the guys went with to help her.

Lula and Tank had gotten married 2 years ago. Although Lula was unable to have children because of what Ramirez had done to her, she and Tank were expecting their first child. They had found a surrogate to carry their baby. It was Lula's egg and Tank's sperm that created the child. The young woman carrying the baby was doing this as her way of repaying Lula for saving her life. She had come to Trenton with a boyfriend, not realizing what the boyfriend intended for her. When he'd beat her up and tried to make her "service" customers, she ran away and ran into Lula. I think Lula saw a lot of herself in the young woman. She'd called Tank to help her keep the girl safe and they'd become good friends. When Lacy, that was the young woman's name, found out what had happened to Lula, she offered to carry a fertilized egg for Lula.

Joe and I had remained friends. The four of us met at least once a month at Pino's for supper. Now it was a family affair. Joe's twin daughters were a cross between him and Terry in looks. They were beautiful little girls. Today we were celebrating our children's 5th birthday since all 4 children were born on the same day. Joe and Terry also had a son. Terry had given Joe a rough time when she found out she was pregnant again. Don't get me wrong, she loves her girls and her son as well, but she had just had the girls and hadn't fully recovered only to find out she was pregnant again. Daniel Joseph Morelli was born 11 months after his sisters made their appearance. During labor, Terry told Morelli that if he so much as looked at her before the doctor said it was okay she would cut off his Mr. Happy and shove it up his ass. The delivery room staff got quite a laugh over that. Joe didn't fair any better through the second pregnancy. He passed out a couple times early in Terry's pregnancy and the cravings hit him harder the second time around. He actually gained 20 pounds. Once Daniel was born, things went back to normal and he lost the weight in no time.

I smiled to myself as I rested my hand on my abdomen. I hoped Batman faired better the second time around. It didn't take us long to reach the restaurant. Ranger parked in a spot that had just opened up beside the door. He helped me out and then helped the boys out of their car seats before lifting them down to the ground. We were just turning to go inside when Tank and Lula pulled up with Lacy. We all walked in together. I looked around to see everyone else was already inside and the party was ready to begin. Everyone had a great time and all the children were excited and thrilled with all their gifts. Grandma Mazur made the rounds trying to get close to the guys. There was an early warning system each time she got close to one of the guys an alarm would sound to warn the intended target and he could move out of danger. Everyone was having a great time.

By the time the party was winding down, my energy was waning. My mom slid into the chair beside me and she smiled, "So, how are you doing Stephanie?"

"I'm good."

"Have you told Ranger yet?"

I smiled, "Can't pull anything over on you can I?"

She laughed and hugged me. "I love you."

"Love you too ma."

"What are you and Ranger doing for Halloween this year?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm up to a bash like we did last year. That really wiped me out."

"I could give the party this year."

I was stunned. I looked at my mom and shook my head, "You sure? It's a lot of work and all the Rangemen come at some point during the night. What about the trick or treaters?"

She chuckled, "It'll be fun. Besides, they can help me with the judging this year."

"The judging?"

She nodded. "There has been a trend growing. The first year I put it down to all the publicity from your wedding. The second year there was only a few more, but each year the number gradually increases." She shook her head, "Did I tell you that last year we had over 300 trick or treaters?"

"300! Why so many?"

"Because who better to judge then her own mother."

"You lost me ma."

She burst out laughing, "Just let me have the party this year and you'll see what I'm talking about. You tell those men at Rangeman they are welcome in my house anytime."

"Okay ma. Do you need help with planning?"

"No. I think we have it under control." She kissed my cheek and left me there.

I stood and made my way to where Ranger was standing talking to Morelli. He reached out and put his arm around my waist when I got close. "You ready to go Babe?"

I nodded and lay my head against his chest. We said our goodbyes and collected the boys. As we were on our way home I smiled and said, "My mom asked to give the bash this year. She said all the guys are welcome to come. She also said they could help with the judging, but I have no idea what she meant."

Ranger smiled at me, "Your mom has come a long way."

"She's not the only one."

He smiled and took my hand in his. We rode in silence the rest of the way home. Once the boys were asleep, Ranger took me in his arms and kissed me gently. "Do you have something to tell me?"

My gaze met his and my eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"You glow Babe."

I laughed, "I hope you fair better than Joe did when Terry was pregnant the second time."

"No doubt about it. I have more willpower than Morelli."

That was the last word said till morning.

When we pulled up to my parent's house, I couldn't believe the transformation. Even knowing this was my childhood home, I was creeped out. Whoever did the décor was a natural. My mom had asked me to wear an outfit like I would have worn while working for my cousin Vinnie. I reluctantly agreed. When Ranger found out what I was wearing he said that made his costume a forgone conclusion. We'd taken the twins shopping for costumes, but nothing we found was quite what they wanted. They wanted to look like daddy this year. Ranger shrugged and knelt down to whisper in their ears. Their eyes lit up and they nodded enthusiastically. Ranger stood and said, "Okay Babe. We go it covered."

That's how we came to be at my parent's house dressed like ourselves. Ranger, Alex, and Dante were each dressed in black t-shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and black jacket. Ranger had his customary weapons belt on. He'd found matching toy belts for the boys. Their hair was combed back into a ponytail. I was dressed in jeans, a pair of doc martins, blue t-shirt with a jean jacket and my black purse that held my unloaded gun, stun gun, and pepper spray. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and I had Ranger's seal hat on my head. We got out of the vehicle and made our way up to the house. We were a little early, but there were still cars there ahead of us. As we reached the porch, my mom was there holding the door open. She gave each of the boys a big hug and led us all in the house.

I couldn't believe all the candy set out by the front door. Within an hour the house was packed. When Tank and Lula arrived we were all excited. Lacy had given birth to a baby boy two weeks before. Lula and Tank had named their son Thomas Steven. He weighed 9 pounds 5 ounces at birth and was 23" long. Today was his debut. Lula had him dressed in Rangeman black just like his daddy. Lula was dressed in her Marilyn outfit. We hugged and she handed off Thomas to me. "Well, what you think white girl?"

"He's beautiful." I smiled at her with a tear in my eye.

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, oh."

"What?"

"You got that look on your face again. You gotta nother bun in the oven?"

I looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"

"You don't usually tear up like that is all."

I laughed, "We're having a new addition in March."

"Not twins again is it?"

"Not this time."

We were interrupted by the doorbell signaling the first of the trick or treaters. When grandma opened the door to usher the first of them in, to say we were stunned is putting it mildly. There was a group of ten children. I did a double take. I counted them. There were 7 little boys dressed up the same as Ranger, and 3 little girls wearing an outfit similar to the one I was wearing. My mom took a picture of them and after giving each of them a piece of candy she looked over to me and asked, "Which one did the best job?"

Ranger threw back his head and started laughing. He was quickly joined by the rest of the Merry Men and Lula. I shook my head. I noticed a definite twinkle in my mom's eyes. Lula chimed in, "I think this little one here looks the most like Steph. What do you think Tank?"

He nodded, a smile a mile wide on his face. Then his eyes narrowed and he pointed to one of the boys, "He did a pretty good Ranger."

The little boy in question glared at Tank, "Batman. Babe calls me Batman. Geez Mrs. Plum, where did you get _him_ from. He don't know anything."

"Now Tony, you be nice. After all he said you are the closest. Now, I'll take your ticket and Sarah's ticket and let you know how well you do in the end. I need a picture of the two of you too. You know the drill."

"Yes ma'am."

Lester grinned, "Looks like _Batman_ is more popular."

The little girl Sarah gave Lester a disgusted look and said, "That's what you know. Everyone knows it takes more guys in black to protect Babe because she's the best."

"I stand corrected." It was all Lester could do to hold in the laughter.

I shook my head in amazement and looked at my mom, "Are you telling me this is normal."

She grinned ear to ear, "The number has grown over the years and this house is the place to go. After all, this is where you grew up. We have 4 age categories and every group takes it's turn."

She'd just taken a picture of Sarah and Tony and sent the first group on its way when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door this time and had to put my hands over my ears because of the excited screams. There must be 30 kids in this group. I opened the door and they made their way inside. It seems grandma Mazur was on tally detail. She counted up the Babe, Batman/Ranger costumes and it seemed there were a few Lula and Merry Men costumes as well. When the pictures had been taken and the tickets collected for those still in the running, the children were escorted out. As the last one left, I looked down the driveway to see Joe Morelli pull up in his Jeep Cherokee. Terry got out and they helped the girls out before coming up onto the porch. I smiled and called out, "How ya doin' Morelli?"

"Just peachy cupcake." They came in and said hi to everyone. Grandma gave the girls their candy.

Terry smiled and said, "We stopped by to see if the boys wanted to go trick or treating with us. With all the judging going on here it won't be too much fun for them. We can drop them off when we are done."

I looked to Ranger and he gave a minute nod. I turned to the twins and asked, "Would you like to go with them?"

Alex grinned and said, "Cool."

Dante frowned, "We don't have to get our picture taken do we?"

Terry laughed, "You too are to close to the real thing. There will probably be some people who want your picture, but we'll try to limit how many pictures you have to pose for." She turned to my mom, "Don't be surprised if you get calls telling you they found the winners."

My mom laughed, "Maybe you should take this family photo to show everyone."

Terry took the photo and replied, "Can't hurt. We'll be back in a little bit."

Over the next 3 hours we had a total of 250 Babe's, 350 Batman/Ranger's, 100 Lula's, and 125 assorted Merry Men. The pictures were brought out once the final ones had left and a winner was proclaimed in each age category. Then my mother went to call the winners. They were back at the house within 15 minutes to claim their prizes. I was stunned when they all asked to have their pictures taken with I and Ranger. He grinned and whispered, "I'm game if you are Babe."

I grinned back, "Let's do it."

So we posed with each of the winners. They left with their prized photos and declared this the best Halloween ever. As the last ones were leaving, Joe and Terry returned with the children. Mom invited them to come in and sit down. Joe sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. My dad chuckled and asked, "Something on your mind Morelli?"

Joe looked my father in the eye and said, "I am very sorry for the way I treated your daughter once upon a time."

"What brought this on?"

Joe looked up at me and grimaced, he checked to make sure Terry had taken the children into the kitchen before continuing, "We were making the rounds to all the houses and the kids were getting lots of candy. I figured we'd finish up by going to the Morgan's house. Everyone knows they give out tons of candy. We got there and Gracie didn't want to go up. One thing led to another and she started crying. I didn't know what was wrong so I said she didn't have to come with us and asked Terry to stay with her while I took the others to the door. Well, we rang the bell and Mary opened the door. The kids said trick or treat and then all hell broke loose. The Morgan's son Sam came to the door and his eyes widened and he smiled at Marrissa. Then he let out what sounded like a train whistle and before I knew what was happening Alex and Dante were on top of him beating the crap out of him. I was stunned. Mary started screaming and then her husband Ted came to the door and he started bellowing he was going to call the cops. I told him I am a cop and then he said he was going to sue me for letting thugs beat up his son. By this time Terry and Gracie were at the door with Marrissa and I was having trouble getting the boys off of Sam. I finally managed it and Mary went to tend Sam. Ted came at the boys with blood in his eyes so I stepped in front of them and told him to back off. He told me to mind my own business and he wasn't letting any little punk get the better of his boy. I was getting ready to pull my gun to quiet him down when Dante stepped in front of me." Joe looked up at me and held my gaze, "That kid is scary cupcake. I tried to push him behind me but he wouldn't go. He stood with legs braced, his hands curled into fists and glared at Ted. Then he said, "You tell that little slimy bastard if I hear he's trying to play _choo choo _with any of my friends, I'll beat his ass again. It's wrong what he tried to do to Gracie and if he ever tries it on again, he'll have to answer to me. Comprende?" Well to say I was stunned is putting it mildly. Dante backed him down just like that. Ted frowned and turned to his son and then he looked to where Terry was holding a crying Gracie. He asked if his son hurt her and she said he tried but she was able to get away in time. I wanted to kill that kid and I think his father knew it. I had Terry take the kids out to the jeep and then I told him to keep his son away from _both_ my daughters."

My dad chuckled, "Not that I'd ever have either of your girls hurt Morelli, I'm glad you saw the error of your ways. Glad my grandsons were able to help your daughter. I accept your apology."

Morelli looked past my father and grimaced again. I turned to see what he was looking at and my eyes opened in shock. If I didn't know better I would say Morelli was afraid of my son. Dante stood there in the doorway and a moment later his brother joined him. Dante looked up at Ranger and asked, "Are we in trouble?"

Ranger went over and knelt before them. "Did Gracie tell you what happened?"

Dante nodded, "I saw her running and noticed her clothes were a little tore. I caught her and asked what happened. She told me and I said I'd take care of Sam. I didn't know it was Sam until we went there tonight though. Gracie didn't want to trick or treat there and she seemed upset. Then when Sam made that train sound to Marrissa I knew it was him so I busted him a good one. I'd do it again too."

Ranger took Dante's small hands in one of his and Alex's in the other. "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

Dante smiled from ear to ear.

With that we made our excuses and headed out. It was time to go home. As we made our way to the door with the others I noticed the looks the boys were getting from the Merry Men. There was pride and awe as they looked at the boys. I knew how they felt, I was a little amazed as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize as J.E. are hers. Any other character is a figment of my imagination and any similarities to real persons is merely a coincidence.**

_5 years later_

_Dante's POV:_

_I was pissed. When my baby sister Katie came home today and told me her best friend Jimmy Johnson got beat up for a lousy $2 I wanted to kick some ass. Not because Jimmy had gotten beat up though. The reason I was so pissed is because those morons dared to lay a hand on my baby sister. She had bruises on her arm in the shape of some bullies fingers. I clenched my fists as I stared at those vivid marks on her beautiful skin. I did my best not to scare her. At nearly 5 years old, Katie was what my dad called a tiny duplicate of my mother. Often I would see dad stare at her with a look of horror. After some of the stories I'd heard of what mom had put him through, I guess I could understand why. What with the stalkers dad had saved her from and everything, I guess he was entitled. I knew he loved Katie just as much as he loved mom and even Alex and me, but Katie was proving to be every bit as dangerous as mom had been. _

_Once I'd gotten the story out of Katie, I went and had a talk with Alex. We were in definite agreement that those bullies were going down. We were just about ready to get on our bikes and head out when Danny Morelli stoped his bike on the sidewalk before us. He didn't look none too happy._

"_I saw the marks on her arms. You guys going after them?"_

_I gave him my blank look and could see he was getting pissed off. He clenched his hands and took a deep breath, "Don't give me that attitude. If you're going after them, I'm going too."  
>Alex shook his head, "Not a good idea."<em>

"_I don't care. I'm going."_

_I saw something in his eyes that drew my respect. I nodded. "Lets go."_

_We got on our bikes and rode them to an area about 2 blocks from the school. We didn't have to look very hard because there were the bullies. They had a couple of little 1__st__ graders trapped near an old abandoned building. We got off our bikes and approached them. When they saw us, the leader started making comments. We just kept walking. I was directly in front of him and he made the mistake of saying something about Katie. I proceeded to hand him his ass on a silver platter. I wasn't dad's son for nothing. I'd been taking lessons from the best all my life. By the time we got done with the group, they were on the ground trying to catch their breath. I grabbed the leader's shirt collar and pulled him up off the ground._

"_If you ever lay a hand on my sister again, there won't be enough of you left to identify. Is that clear?"_

"_Yyyyyyeeeeesss."_

_I tossed him and he sprawled back onto the ground. We got on our bikes and headed home. When we got home, mom was waiting at the door, "Just what have you boys been up to?"_

_Alex shrugged, "Not much. We just had some business to take care of but that's all done now."_

_She sighed, "Are you going to make me call your father?"_

_I shook my head, I could never lie to mom and if she wanted to know what was going on I'd tell her. "There were some bullies who hurt Katie. Alex, Danny, and I took care of it."_

_Stephanie's POV:_

_I couldn't help but feel pride for my sons. Dante was very much his father's son. I'm sure Ranger would get all the details from both boys, but for now I would just smile and accept what they were telling me. It was a little hard to believe sometimes how much my life had changed. The boys were 10 years old now and then there was Katie who'd been born nearly 5 years ago. She was definitely daddy's little princess. _

_Ranger an I were more in love everyday. Life was definitely good. I thanked God everyday that Connie had arranged for me to meet Ranger. Although I still overindulged on desserts from time to time and I never have managed to develop a healthy workout routine, I've managed to keep the same shape I had when Ranger married me. Ranger on the other hand still worked out daily and ate healthy as well. The children were a fine mix of the best of both of us. Our lives had come full circle._

_The End_


End file.
